Code: Truth
by Xanta-Freak
Summary: Can a Ghost of Lyoko's Past help our Warriors fight against XANA or will evil triumph over this new fighter. (This story involves my OC meeting up the Lyoko warriors. It offers a slight different view of the past life of Lyoko, Franz and Aelita. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1-Alice

_8 years…8 years stuck in this prison of lies. I can't believe I let XANA win. At least he won for only 48 hours. Thank goodness for the fail-safe program._ I began to wonder as I settle down for the night here in my cell. I pulled my pink tipped blonde hair from my face, clearing my blue eyes to see the night sky. Just then, a huge white light swallowed up everything in sight. Suddenly, I was back in line, waiting for breakfast. _ Another return to the past…. Is this a real one? Or is XANA still messing with my mind? I better find out if the supercomputer in back on._ I began to speed thru my meal and drank my favorite hot tea. _I wonder, if this is real, who would turn on that infernal machine again? Who would risk all of humanity again for a supercomputer? _I put my empty tray and still steaming mug into the cleaning bay. _Thank goodness I have access to a computer here… If they plan to fight against XANA, I will help them. If they plan to fight with XANA, then they just reawaken their worst nightmare. _

"Halt! Are you allowed access to a computer Prisoner?" A Guard asked me as I reached the lab door. "Yes. I am Prisoner number 1101138, Alice Hopper. I have unlimited access and time allowance without supervision. "I told the guard. "Hmmm… very well Alice. Don't forget to go eat lunch today. You looked like a string bean last time you wasted a whole day here." The guard responded to me with a smile on his face as he open the door. "Don't worry Jerry; I won't get you in trouble." I responded with a smile as I entered the lab. I went to my favorite computer in the back of the lab. _ Ahhh! There it is! My little pet project computer! _ "I still can't believe that no one but you seems to be able to use this hunk of junk! I mean, look at it! Its 4 towers hooked up into one super configuration. And for what, a video game?" Jerry asked me, scratching his head as I started up the computer. "Well yeah, got to keep on practicing my programing skills. And what better way to practice them that creating a virtual world and some role playing style combat." I told him, trying to hide my nerves. "Well, have fun!" Jerry waved bye as he returned to his post at the door. _Too bad it's already been created. Now to get down to business…_

**Beware the horror you have reawaken onto this world! XANA's evil knows no bounds! He took my life, freedom, family and broke my heart! I refuse to let that happen to anyone else! Someday, I will break free of this prison XANA forced me in. If you plan to fight him, then count me as an ally. But beware, help him and you will find your worst enemy of all time. Know I am watching to see were your allegiance lies. Until I contact you again, Alice Hopper.**

_Now let's see if it is on. The message would return back to me if it is off, or it will connect and deliver it. IF it is on, I hope adding my name doesn't cause XANA to block the message. _I click at the keys and send it to the world of Lyoko. _Who knew that the world I help create would cause so much trouble and heartache. _ I could not think that as I started to look into how to appeal my two life sentences. 

(From the editor: Yes, Alice is my own OC I made. This story is from between the prequel and the Teddy bear attack ^_^ That lovely one year span they never talk about… I will try to post a chapter a week. Any comments and questions are always welcomed! ~Xanta Freak)


	2. Chapter 2-Jeremie

**Jeremie's POV**

"Wow! I can't believe it's been a week since we meet you, Aelita." I spoke into the earpiece connected to the Supercomputer. "I'm just glad the others agreed to let you continue to work on the materialization program and not shut down the supercomputer." Aelita inputted from her video chat screen on the monitor. "Well, we are all friends now. I think they don't want to lose you as well." I told Aelita as I continued to type in some code for a fresh attempt on her materialization program. **PING! PING! PING!** A message appeared out of nowhere on the screen. "Hey! What's this?!" I almost yelled into the microphone as I pointed at the new message on the screen. "Hmm, strange. Who else knows about the supercomputer besides you and the others?" Aelita asked. "I don't know, I'll run a tracer program to try to see who could have sent it." I said as I launched the program. It spread thru the internet as it traced the strange message. Ten minutes later, the program returned to the supercomputer with the results. "Success! Now, where are you from…" I clicked the keyboard, opening up the results. "Huh?! A prison? I don't know anyone there. Hmmm, think we should open it?" I asked Aelita. "Why not wait until after your morning classes? That way the others will be here with you and can see the message as well. And also, if is a XANA trap, you can almost instantly sends the others to Lyoko to help stop it." Aelita suggested from her video chat window. "Good idea Aelita. Speaking of classes, I better hurry back to school. Don't want to be late again. We will contact you again after Odd's third helping of lunch. "I said with a chuckle as I got up from the chair. "I will see you soon, my friend!" Aelita saluted with her fingers as she shut down her chat window.

(**What will be in this strange message? Will Odd really eat that much? Well, we know that answer ^_^ Find out next time I update the story.) **


	3. Chapter 3-Yumi

**Yumi's POV:**

_UGH! I hate Italian! I already know Japanese, do I really need to know another language?_ I wondered as I began to walk to the lunch room. _I wonder how the others are…_ Grabbing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, I walked over to our new favorite table. I noticed that Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie where already talking about something serious. "So how goes the materialization of Aelita? Any news?" Ulrich asked Jeremie. "No, none. Not a single micron of advancement there. But something strange happen this morning when I was testing the program." Jeremie told the others as he took a bit of food. "Strange, how?" I asked as I sat down at the table. Taking anther bite of food, he was clearly trying to figure out how to say something. Swallowing, he final said, "Someone is trying to contact us." IT took a moment for the news to sink in, when Ulrich broke the silence, "Who? I thought we are the only ones who knew about Lyoko." "We are, as far as I thought, until a message appeared on the supercomputer. I did run a trace to see what computer sent it. It came back saying it was from a minimal security prison near Paris." Jeremie said with a bit of concern in his voice. "Well, I know no one in prison, how about you guys?" Ulrich asked his friends. " Mrrrrrno…" Odd said with a mouth full of meatballs. "Nope." I answered the question. "Same here. That is why I am worried, it could be from XANA. That is why I haven't opened it up yet. I was hoping that we could do it together this afternoon, since we don't have classes. That way if it is a trap, we will be all together and I can send you right away to Lyoko to stop it. Or we will be all together to see who the messenger is." Jeremie told the others, with a hint of authority in his voice. _Well, well, well! He is turning out to be the little General Who knew he was once a shy, guy who sat alone in the corner. _ I began to wonder to myself. "Sounds good Einstein! Hey, are you going to finish that?" Odd asked as he pointed to Jeremie's tray. "Seriously? Again with that nickname? Are you always going to call me that?" Jeremie asked with a small smile on his face. _He is just like me, happy to finally have some true friends._ "Well, you are the smartest person I know, and it's common knowledge Einstein was super smart. It's almost like your Einstein re-born." Odd smiled as he told the others. _It seems we are more than friends. If it wasn't for Lyoko, we would of never meet. Now, there is no doubt in my mind we are friends to the end. It is like we are a family._ I thought as Jeremie gave the rest of his lunch to Odd who then ate at breakneck speed.

**(Could the message really be a trap? OR will our friends finally learn the truth of Lyoko? Find out next time I update!)**


	4. Chapter 4-Ulrich

**Ulrich's POV:**

**BANG!** The lab door opened with its usual ear splitting bang. A large monitor display and a keyboard with a giant chair was all that was waiting for us. _Man, this place has a feeling of foreboding… _I wondered as Jeremie sat down at the chair. "Alright, ready to find out who our mysterious prisoner is?" He asked everyone as Aelita opened up her video chat window on the screen. "Ready Jeremie, I created a firewall to Lyoko in case this is XANA's doing." Aletia said to everyone in the room. "Okay, I'm opening it." Jeremie said as he hit the enter key.

**Beware the horror you have reawaken onto this world! XANA's evil knows no bounds! He took my life, freedom, family and broke my heart! I refuse to let that happen to anyone else! Someday, I will break free of this prison XANA forced me in. If you plan to fight him, 00111000101101101001110. 00110101001, help him and you will find 010010011001. Know I am watching to see were your allegiance lies. Until I contact you again, Alice 00101001.**

"Well, that is an odd message." I said as the others finished reading the message. "Strange it looks like XANA corrupted parts of the message." Yumi said, pointing to the zeros and ones. "Your right. Maybe XANA is hiding the fact this Alice is either an Ally or Enemy." Jeremie said quizzically at the screen. "Can we un-corrupt it?" Aelita asked from the screen. "Hmmm…. No dice! The corrupt data was deleted by XANA. We will never know what it said" Jeremie said nervously. "So basically, we don't know if Alice is friend or foe?" Odd asked as he began to pace around. "You got it." Jeremie replied as he tyed on the keyboard. "Well at least we know a few things about Alice." Yumi inputted into the conversation. "Yeah, like she is in prison, she knows about Lyoko and XANA, and her notes hints that she maybe against XANA." I began to count th facts off o my fingers as I pointed them out to my friends. "Hey wait a minute! Don't they keep all arrest records digitally now? Is it possible that you could figure out who she is by working backwards from the prison the message came from?" Yumi asked Jeremie the million dollar question. Jeremie leaned back in his chair as he thought about it. "it's possible. But hacking into a government server is going to be risky. I going to have to go slow, or else they may trace me and find out about Lyoko." Jeremie said to the rest of us. There was a glimmer in his eyes, like he wanted to take on the government and break at least a dozen different laws. "Well, how long will that take you?" I asked the happy genius. "Well with Aelita's help… I should be done by tomorrow morning, if I work thru the night." Jeremie told us. Already you could hear how tired he is going to be in his voice. Odd finished pacing and walked over to Jeremie. "Good thing tomorrow is Sunday! There are no classes to worry about!" He said as he slapped Jeremie on the back. Jeremie reached over and put on the earpiece connected to the supercomputer. "Well Aelita, ready to help me break a few international laws?" Jeremie spoke into the earpiece. "Sure!" Aelita smiled at Jeremie. _Boy, when she gets here, we will never be able to separate the two of them. They're going to be practically attached at the hip._ I thought as Yumi, Odd and I left the lab so they could get to work.

**(Will our Heroes find out who this Alice really is? Will Jeremie and Aelita really be attached at the hip? [^_^ We know that one..] Find out this and more, next time I update!)**


	5. Chapter 5-Alice

**Alice's POV:**

_It sent. The war against XANA is on again. Now the real question is what side is stronger? Will evil win or will we finally see the death of XANA?_ I began to wonder as I settled down for the night, one more time. Looking out of the iron-clad window, to the bright moon lit skies, I could not help but begin to recall my life before XANA force me here…

* * *

"Are you ready you two?" An older male's voice came out of the white lab coat clad figure in front of me. "Yes Professor, ready to launch Lyoko." The younger me responded to Professor with a smile. The man turned away from the Supercomputer in front of him and looked at me as I could make out the big smile on his face through his thick grey beard. _Franz…I miss you so much. Your smile always knew how to brighten any day. I miss the only person I ever wanted to call 'Dad'. _"Ready Professor! I am all set up here at the command hub, ready to launch the Lyoko Install." A voice of a young boy was ringing out from speakers in the celling. _That voice, how I miss that voice…_"Alright, on three, I'll flick the switch, then launch the Lyoko Install Doodle!" Franz put a hand on the handle located the side of the Supercomputer. "Ready and waiting!" Doodle called back. "One…Two…Three!" I practically screamed into the air. Franz threw the switch on, the power the nuclear powered supercomputer gave off at startup tried to blow us away. Suddenly, the air was filled with a soft hum of a massive computer network. "Okay, it's installing! Come up and watch!" Doodle said into the speakers once more. "Where're on the way." I called as I typed the security code into the panel on the wall to call the elevator to us.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** An alarm pulled me out of pit of memories of my past. _Huh? Why is my secret laptop going off?_ I wonder as I jumped out of bed. Making sure there was no guards in sight, I pulled up a loose board on the floor, pulling out a thin laptop. As I opened it, I discovered why the alarm went off. _Huh? My tracker program? Well…well…well! It seems our little war starter is trying to hack his way into my arrest files._ I felt my face create a half-smile. _It seems at least a part of my message made it thru._ I tried to trace him back to as well, but I triggered a back wall he created to protect his identity. _Well, now that is impressive! We got ourselves a master hacker here! His is so on his game that I can't tell who or where he is hacking in._ I smiled as I clicked the keys on the laptop. A_right… and there! I helped him get in. Now to see what side he has chosen. _I thought as I tried to connect to the Lyoko. _Hmm… no such luck there. This laptop is not powerful enough to connect. I guess I will try tomorrow morning after breakfast to find out where the battle lines have been drawn._

I closed the laptop and replaced it into the floor. I lay back down on my bed as I re-entered the pit of my past memories. Without even noticing it, I entered into dreamland and for the first time in a very long time, I sleep peacefully without a single XANA-filled nightmare.

**(As Alice slept, she knew she would be free soon. OR does XANA have other plans for one of Lyoko's Creators? Find out net time I update!) **


	6. Chapter 6-Jeremie

**(X-F: Sorry this took a while! I have been busy between going back to college and running Alice's new blog on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this epic chapter! And don't forget to drop a review on your way out! ^_^)**

**Jeremie's POV:**

"Okay, Aelita? Can you delete the external data cache?" I said into the earpiece that was connected to the hub. "Okay….and…done! I also deleted the our firewall. Another firewall bites the dust!" Aelita said from the screen with a smile on her face. "Heh, funny… has Odd been teaching you bad jokes again?" I rolled my eyes at the screen. "Maybe… Okay, all that is left is the Virtual Private Network." Aelita joked. "Alright, it's set to destruct in five minutes, and then there will be no connection to the government servers. No way to trace everything to us." I smiled as I relaxed in the supercomputer's chair. I began to look over the names of the prisoners. "Alright, there are two people in that prison with the first name Alice…" I spoke into the earpiece. "Well, let's start with this one… Alice Kabia." The pinkette asked from the screen. "Hmm… seems she killed her boss slash husband over a trading card game. Wow! Now that is a sour loser!" I joked as I clicked the keys on the keyboard. "Jeremie, I don't think it is her. According to this note in her file, she is not allowed anywhere near a computer since the card game was an online version." Aelita pointed out the note I just saw out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, your right. So that leaves an Alice Hopper." I looked at the other file as I erased the other Alice's file from the screen.

**BZZZ! BANG! Creeeeeaaaakk….. **The lab door opened. "You know, you missed a great breakfast! Rosa made her famous poached eggs in beet juice. Hope you don't mind I took your portion!" Odd asked as he entered the lab, with Ulrich and Yumi. Ulrich rolled his eyes as he asked, "Did you find anything?" "Yeah, an Alice Hopper." I told them as they joined me by the computer hub. "Who is she?" Yumi asked. "That is what we are going to find out. I was just about to open her file." I told them as I inputted into the controls the open command.

"Hmm…It seems she is in for 2 life sentences for killing her family." I said as I looked over the file. "MU…Murder! She is a killer!" Yumi stuttered a bit. "Who did she take out?" Ulrich asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well, according to this it was her father and brother. A Franz Hopper and a Doodle Hopper." I said as I continued to read. "Jeremie, there is a video file here; the note suggested that it is the murder." Aelita said from the screen. "She recorded the murder? Why would she do that?" Yumi asked as I pulled up the video. "Ready for a horror flick?" Odd joked as I hit the play button.

It was dark outside; you could barely make out the trees in a forest area. The sounds of crickets came out of the speakers as a bright light illuminated a big oak tree.

"Hey! That tree looks like the one in the park!" Ulrich interjected. "Huh? Your right! Look! There is the entrance to the sewers!" I added, pointing at the bottom of the screen. "Wha-what is that on the tree?" Yumi's voice shook a bit as we refocused onto the video.

Tied around the tree, were two figures. Their eyes and mouths were covered so all you could see is their hair. An older man with grey hair was bound next to a boy with platinum blonde hair. A sudden flash of sliver streaked across their faces, a swift movement across the screen preceded the thud sound of two heads hitting the blood began to fly out of the top of the newly de-headed bodies onto a girl standing there with a machete in her hand. Bathed in blood, the girl turned to the camera and picked it up. Focusing in on her face she spoke directly into the camera, "At last! I am free! Free to do what I want, when I want! This is Alice Hopper, and I just killed my family in cold blood." The camera lingered onto an evil grin that stretched on her face before the recording stopped.

"She is right, that is some cold blooded killing there…"Yumi said after a few minutes of stunned silence. "Putting a hand to his chin in deep thought, Ulrich pointed out, "But if the message she sent us was right, then she didn't do it, XANA did." "Wait! I thought I saw something! Go back to the section she is looking into the camera, then pause it when I tell you to. Odd asked. "Okay…Rewind!" I said as I pulled up that section of the video. "…I'm free to do…" "Stop!" Odd cried out as I tapped the pause button. "There, her eyes! Is that what I think it is?" Odd asked as he pointed to the screen. WE all leaned into the screen as we all saw the same thing. Instead of pupils, her eyes were replaced by the eye of XANA. "How is that possible? I thought that XANA can't control people!" Yumi practically screamed what we were all thinking. "Your right, as far as we know, XANA doesn't have that power. At least, I hope not…" I replied back to my friends. As my last comment sunk into everyone's minds I racked my brain to figure out how did he do it. "Could XANA have made the video using computer generated images?" Aelita ask what my mind was thinking. "It's possible…" I muttered mainly to myself as I hit replay on the video. When the machete flashed on the screen I noticed something in the reflection. "Yeah, he did CGI this! Look here, when the blade flashes before the de-heading, look at what is reflected on the blade." I pointed at the screen. It was Yumi who spotted it, "Your right! That looks like a scene from a b-rated film over in Japan, 'When Teddies Attack!' I should have a copy of it at home." "Well, that explains the video, but what about the bodies? Can't have a murder without them." Ulrich asked with an eyebrow raised. "Knowing XANA, they could be just some ultra-realistic machines." I said as I re-examined the bodies from the video. "Well, judging by that blood flow, I think they are indeed machines." I pointed out to my friends. "Well, that is definitely a machine. That kind of blood flow is only possible in movies. I mean… According to a documentary I saw about horror movies, bodies don't spray blood like that from a de-heading. The blood flows out, not sprayed into the air like that." Odd said very matter-of-factly way. "Huh? You actually watched a documentary and learn something? Who are you, and what did you do with the real Odd Della Robbia." Ulrich Joked as we all giggled a bit. "Very funny…"Odd retorted with a sour look on his face. I cleared my throat as Ulrich and Yumi were practically on the floor laughing. As they finally stop, I told them my theory, "Well, you are right Odd. According to the law of physics, that kind of spray is impossible. So, the video is a fake. But then, how did XANA frame her?" "It looks like the answer is here in her file. IT said the police followed their policy of families first, and they ask her where she was the night of the murder. She said that she had no idea; the whole night was one big black hole. So they search her room and found a clean machete and the video file on her computer. There were no fingerprints or blood on the blade, it was cleaned with bleach. "Aelita inputted from the screen. "But, if she was innocent, they should have looked elsewhere for the killer then?" Yumi asked. "Yeah, but she had no alibi because of the mild amnesia. So, she had no choice in the matter. Her lawyer was able to throw out a…. YIEKS! The death penalty! So instead, they gave her two life sentences for the deaths." I explained to the others from Alice's file. "So wait! She agreed to be in jail for the rest of her life?" Odd asked with a shocked look on his face. "Well, according to this, because she agreed to the life sentence, there was no trial. It is also noted here that Franz was not her real father; she was an orphan he adopted. She would of went to a foster home as Franz had no other living relatives." Aelita told the others the sad ending to Alice's tale. "But then, what happen to the real Franz and Doodle Hopper?" Ulrich asked while scratching the back of his head. "Well, my guess is if XANA faked their deaths, then they could have been…" I stopped, wishing I did not had to vocalize what my head was thinking. "Been what, Jeremie?" Yumi asked. "Either killed by a XANA attack or permanent virtualization. Those are the only ways I can think of how they are not here." I finished my thoughts to the group. "Wow, I guess she really is against XANA. HE sure gave her a hard time." Ulrich asked with a look of worry in his eyes for the girl. "Poor Alice Hopper…" Odd whispered with a tear going down his face.

**(The truth has finally come to light. But how will Alice help our warriors from jail? Will XANA remember his old foe and Attack her? Find out next time I update! )**

**(Hey people of Tumblr! You can now talk with Alice anytime on her blog, .com Come and join the fun!)**


End file.
